


Kid Icarus

by Proffesor_Doctor



Category: Kid Icarus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proffesor_Doctor/pseuds/Proffesor_Doctor
Summary: Pit Icarus was someone who never met his parents and his guardian is Magnus, a former soldier who used to kill nearby wandering monsters outside of town. Erik was someone who would bully Pit time and time again. 16 year old Pit had never had anything bad going for him. He always thought that, while never having met his parents, he still has a good life. A roof over his head, food on the table, a caring guardian, and he even considered the bullying to be positive. Yet through all of his positivity for the world, he never expected that same world that he loved to crumble in an instant. The water was poisoned, there was a excess of monsters that couldn't be kept outside of the town, and people were getting turned into stone from an unknown lightning source. Everyone is horrified and hopeless as the world dissolves into chaos. But in between Pit's happy world and the chaos, he receives a message: Palutena, the goddess of light, has been captured and is held against her will by Medusa in the underworld. With her power draining little by little, the most she could do is speak and guide Pit using what little dwindling strength she has, before she finally succumbs to the underworld and dies. Now, it's Pit's job to save her.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

He gazed up at the sky as he lay down, sharing the same thoughts as everyone else in the encampment. He could feel the breeze brush over him as he heard another conversation, similar to most of them today, being made. "Have you heard the news?", someone asked. 

"About the captain?", replied another. 

"So you heard then?" 

"Of course! Who hasn't heard about it? Everyone here knows by now." 

"Yeah, it's a shame. He's a great bowman, the best we have. Just wish he'd stay another couple of years, he's been a great help." 

"Yeah but you know why he's leaving. He has a wife back home and she's due soon." 

"Due? You mean..." 

"Yup, he's going to be a father soon." 

"Really?! Wow, that's great!" 

By then, they were too far away for the conversation to be heard further by him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He remembered when he first met the captain. It was by the wall of his town. He tried to escape so that he could have more freedom than being within the walls. He had done so numerous times but one time was different. He was chased out of the forest by one of the monsters. He never knew exactly was chasing him because, being the young boy he was, all that really mattered was getting back inside the wall, back to safety. He stumbled and tripped just outside the edge of the forest, accidentally dodging whatever the creature was firing at him. At that point, his only instinct was to shut his eyes as tight as he could and pray to the goddess that he be saved. He didn't know how long he lay there, curled up with his eyes shut tight and his hands covering his ears, until he felt something touch his shoulders. He then screamed and tried to walk away but the thing held it's grasp firmly on his shoulders and then on his wrists, pulling them down from his ears when he heard: "Don't worry! It's okay! You're okay!" Upon hearing his voice, he slowly opened his eyes and tried to look up at whoever saved him, now calming down. He couldn't see him at first because, unknowingly to him, his unnoticed crying had left his eyes too watery to see clearly. The man used his thumbs to wipe the tears away from the boy's face and at last the boy could see clearly now. "Are you hurt?", the man asked. 

"No", the boy shakily responded. 

The man looked down at the boy, inspecting him. "You're certainly courageous, aren't you? To be wandering outside the walls. I know it was no accident because I don't think you're older than twelve years old. No twelve year old boy would do this without a purpose. What was your purpose?" 

The boy hesitated for a bit before responding to the question. "I... I don't like being in there. It's not at big in there as it is out here, I like it out here." 

"I see. Do you still like it out here, even after what you've just experienced?" The boy slowly nodded to this question, making the man smile. "I was right to call you courageous. Can you stand?" The boy nodded than stood up. The man inspected him again. "Not only do you have courage, but it also seems like you're strong." The boy looked at him curiously with his tear stained face. "It seems you didn't notice the scraped knee on you, huh?" The boy looked down to see a bloody knee and a single drop of blood start to trickle down his leg upon hearing this, he also barely started to feel the sting of it by then. The man placed a hand on the boy's head. "I can hardly call you a boy, seeing how you have the the qualities of a soldier at your age. A great one nonetheless." He held a hand out to the boy. "What's your name?" 

"Magnus.", the boy responded. 

"Magnus, huh? Nice to meet you Magnus, my name is Samuel Icarus. What say you we go back inside to a doctor to get that leg checked?" The boy nodded at this, receiving a smile from the man. The boy took the man's still outstretched hand and was led back in the direction of the wall. It was then that he noticed the bow strung along Samuel's shoulder.

"Magnus." He opened his eyes as he heard his name. He sat up groggily and addressed the person who said his name. 

"I'm trying to sleep here.", he slurred before falling backward to lie on the grass again with his eyes closed. 

"Magnus." He groaned in disapproval and opened his eyes to look at whoever was talking to him. 

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm-" he was caught off guard to see the captain looking down at him. "Captain!" He quickly got to his feet and faced Samuel. "I'm sorry, Captain!" He then bowed towards Samuel. The captain then sighed. 

"Magnus, you know I'd prefer you call me by my name, or at least talk to me like you would to someone else." 

"Sorry sir, I can't disrespect my captain by setting him on the same level as me. My job is to respect you, follow your orders and to do my part in battle." 

"Here Magnus, let me give you two reasons to talk to me normally. Number one: that's an order. Number two: you are the only one that can properly wield that behemoth of a sword." He motioned to the giant sword on the ground next to Magnus' feet. It was a giant metal sword with a blade wider or as wide as an adult torso. Most people couldn't wield it if they tried, and the only one strong enough to wield it properly was Magnus with his immense strength and physique. But in the beginning, it was a struggle, even for him. "Those two should be more than enough for you. But in all honesty, you don't even need those reasons. The only reason you need is that we're friends. I mean, come on, we've known each other for ten years." 

"And throughout these ten years, I've always looked up to you, sir."

Samuel glared at Magnus with annoyance before smiling. "There's just no getting this through to you, is there?" 

"Probably not, sir." Samuel chuckled at this. 

"Well, anyways, now to get to what I came here to talk to you about. I assume you heard about me leaving today?" Hearing this made his heart stop. Magnus hadn't expected to feel like this, especially hearing about it repeatedly every other second from his fellow soldiers. He hadn't felt even slightly down until now. He thought that perhaps he was ready for him to part ways with the captain after ten years. Yet, hearing this from the man himself made it all the more realistic. He wasn't going to see him out in the field again, he wouldn't fight alongside him anymore, they would finally part ways. He realized he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to part with the one who he looked up to, the one that pushed him to keep trying harder to be the best he could be, the one who had helped him find his calling in life, his reason, and most importantly, a father figure. 

"Y- yes, s- s- sir."

"Magnus, don't cry, we'll still have our friendship. My path just split from yours slightly, that's all. You can still come and see me back in the town, remember? It's only half an hour away." Magnus merely nodded in response to Samuel. "You alright, soldier?" 

"Yes, sir." Samuel looked at Magnus and inspected him. 

"You know, you remind me of what you were like ten years ago, when I first met you." Magnus looked at him curiously. "That's the same look you gave me back then too. I remember that tear stained face with the courage and strength to keep pushing onward. You look exactly the same as you did back then... Except you're more mature... And muscular... And taller than me... And-" 

"I get your point, captain.", he said as he wiped his tear stains away. "What're you gonna name it?" 

"Hmm?" 

"The kid, what's the name gonna be?" 

"Well, if it's a boy, I was thinking about Pit." 

"And if it's a girl?" 

"Ah, if it's a girl, then I'll let Selene name her." 

"I see. You'll be a great father." 

"Really? You think so?" Magnus nodded. 

"Yes, sir. Trust me, I know. When are you gonna leave?" He asked. 

"I was planning on leaving early tomorrow morning, if not sooner." Samuel held his hand out. "It was a pleasure fighting alongside you, Magnus." 

"Same here, sir.", Magnus said as he gripped Samuel's hand. Samuel then pulled Magnus closer to him. 

"I have a favor to ask.", Samuel whispered. Magnus could hear the urgency of this in Samuel's voice. 

"What is it, sir?" 

"I want you to be my child's godfather." Magnus' eyes widened in surprise at the captain's favor. He pulled away from the captain to see him now smiling confidently at Magnus. 

"Sir, are you sure you don't want someone else? I mean, surely there's someone more fitted to raising a child than I am." 

"I'm sure, Magnus. You're the strongest soldier here, and out of everyone here, I trust you the most. Will you do it?" Magnus then nodded at the captain. 

"Yes sir, I'll do it!" Samuel smiled even harder now. 

"That's fantastic!" 

Samuel kept talking to Magnus but it was tuned out by thoughts of what he had just agreed to. 'Me, a godfather? Would that even work? I don't get it, why me?" He could still see Samuel talking to him, but the words were still drowned out by this sudden turn of events. He then noticed something slowly approaching behind Samuel. He squinted his eyes in an effort to make out this object. But his thoughts seemed to drown out even his sight, so all he could see was what seemed like a white disk with a pink outline on the outside. 

His eyes widened when he saw something purple fly out of the white part and go sailing towards them, straight at Samuel's back. He grabbed Samuel's arm and spun him out of the way, quickly ducking under the projectile, and grabbed his sword with his free hand. Without hesitation, he released Samuel and sprinted towards the monster, which was a floating eyeball. He saw another purple orb coming from the monster and held his sword in front of him with both hands, blocking the projectile as he slashed at the monster, splitting it in two. It then glowed brightly and dissolved away in a puff of smoke. Samuel stared at the spot it dissolved at. "How did it get so far into the encampment?! I have to ring the alarm!" Samuel ran at an alarm bell and gripped the rope to ring it. But just as he was going to ring it, he heard it, a bell. Magnus looked in the direction that the sound came from before they heard another bell, somewhere else. The ringing grew louder as more and more bells were rung from all over the encampment, causing them to look around frantically. 

"What's going on?!", Magnus asked." 

"I don't know! It must be an attack!" 

"Have you ever seen an attack of this scale?" 

"No, never anything like this. The most I've seen is a small group, but this is a pure assault!" Samuel said this as he saw a giant purple snake slither behind Magnus. "Magnus, duck!" He pulled out his bow and strung an arrow as Magnus instinctively ducked down to avoid the arrow that was shot from Samuel's bow, and straight into the open mouth of the snake that nearly bit Magnus' head off, killing it on the spot. Magnus turned to look at it but didn't get to take a good look due to the instantaneous disappearance of the monsters upon death. 

"Why is this happening?!", Magnus asked. "Things were just fine a second ago!" Samuel looked down for a bit. 

"I have no idea, it's impossible for them to have gotten this far into the encampment. At least not without getting seen. I'd maybe understand if it was just one, but from the sounds of this, this isn't just happening at this part. It's happening all over the encampment, there's just no way that a whole group could just appear out of thin air, right?" Magnus wondered about this before asking another question. 

"Do you think this could be a formulated attack?" 

"No way, is that possible? I didn't think that these things had the ability to plan out actions." 

"Well what else could there be? A huge coincidence that a whole group of monsters just so happened to get behind our lines and attack us from the inside?!" 

"I... I don't know. All I know is that we have to fight, take control of this situation and get this place back in order by ridding all of the monsters as soon as possible. Magnus, you take the North side and I'll handle the South side. We'll slowly take back our encampment by slowly fighting through all of them from both sides and sandwich then on the opposite end. We most likely don't need to be here because the West looks calm at the moment. Our goal is to get to the Eastern side and finish them at what looks like could be the source of where most of them are entering. We don't need to worry about the center because most of the other soldiers can get any stragglers that we miss. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir. Good luck, captain." 

"You too, Magnus." 

They then went their separate routes and stuck to the plan, Magnus missing a few off in the distance, near the center, but as the captain had said, the stragglers were soon overwhelmed by soldiers in the center and killed off. He kept blocking, dodging, running, and slashing to slowly advance forward and around the Northern side of the encampment. Normally it would be difficult for a single soldier to do this with normal weaponry. But Magnus was no normal soldier, nor did he have normal weaponry. He was bigger than most other soldiers and his sword could hack through almost everything like it was made of air. Samuel on the other hand was a master archer, having the best accuracy out of everyone, and never missing his shots, he was a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention that his hand to hand combat was exceptionally high compared to that of other's. One of the few people that could best him when sparring was Magnus, and vice versa. But when working together, they were definitely a force to be reckoned with. 

The fight to the goal was a long and tedious one, Magnus having made more movement and loss of energy, and Samuel having to reuse whatever arrows he could and even restocking. Even then, he still was nearly out of arrows. The plan had worked out as perfectly as it could be, they could see the bodies of their comrades scattered across the area, counting and taking note that roughly half of the entire population of the encampment, half of the soldiers had perished. The victory didn't feel like one. But they knew there was nothing more that they could have done to prevent this. 

"How did this happen?" Magnus asked once more. They were walking through the encampment now. 

"I have no idea, I don't know. I can't believe this happened in such a huge wave. Are you hurt, Magnus?" 

"No sir, just exhausted from this battle." Gnus

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt." 

"The feeling is mutual, captain. Also, do you know if there are anymore stragglers here?", Magnus asked. 

"Well some of the other soldiers are still looking around. They've found a few here and there, but nothing too much. " 

They could hear someone yell: "Straggler!" off in the distance as he said this. 

"Everything should be cleared up soon and deemed safe. But I imagine that we wouldn't be able to stop working for another few hours or so." Magnus knew what he was referring to, and he didn't like the idea of having to bury so many of his comrades. 

"Straggler!" 

It's gonna be terrible, having to take care of our deceased men, the ones that we've worked so hard with. I don't like the idea of that.", Magnus said.

Samuel shook his head slightly. "I don't like it either. But it's the best we could do for them at this time, and to respect them." 

"You're right sir." 

"Straggler!" Right after hearing this, Magnus saw Samuel fall forward on the grass, landing hard on his front. 

"S... Sir?" He inspected the captain and saw a black mark that looked like it had been charred by intense heat on his back. He could see blood dripping from there and he could see blood coming from where Samuel's head was, as he coughed up the red liquid. Magnus couldn't believe what he saw. It couldn't be real. Samuel couldn't be dying. Magnus looked back to see the source of whatever did this to him. He saw another one of those floating eyes shoot a purple orb at Magnus. He instinctively drew and held his sword in front of himself to block it. He then sprinted at the foe with a speed he didn't know he had and slashed through it without hesitation. He looked back at Samuel's body and weakly walked towards it. "S... Samuel?" He received no response. "Samuel?", he asked louder. "Samuel! Talk to me! Samuel!" He received no response. He rolled Samuel's body over to lie on his back and he put his ear next to his mouth. His eyes widened when he heard it, it was faint, but he heard it. He then stood up and picked Samuel up and carried him to where the doctors were. "Help! He's still alive! He's still breathing!"

Hours later, Magnus was laying next to the bed that Samuel was sleeping on, although Magnus couldn't tell. He had lost track of time waiting for Samuel to wake up. It was already late in the evening when he had woken up. He slowly opened his eyes as he lay there and turned his head slightly to look around. To his left, he could see many other soldiers lined up on beds, each one looking in bad condition. He was surprised when he looked to his right to see Magnus sitting there. He was already nodding off in his seat, slightly leaned forward and leaning back and forth in what looked like an unnoticed internal battle to keep himself upright. The sight of his friend waiting there for him made Samuel smile as he tried to sit up before he felt pain explode from his back and spread outward in a wave throughout his body, making him groan in pain. 

This had woken Magnus up and he suddenly opened his eyes to see his captain sitting up in an awkward position. The captain was gritting his teeth to keep from making any other noises and he was breathing heavily as the pain was overcoming him. "Sir!" He quickly stood up and placed a hand behind Samuel's head, placing the opposite one on Samuel's chest. "Sir, please, lie down. You still haven't recovered yet!" He slowly pushed Samuel back down onto the bed to try and lessen his pain. He finally got him back fully onto the bed after a while. "Sir, just calm down, take it easy." Samuel finally calmed down as he lay there, looking at Magnus. 

"What happened to me?", he asked. 

"One of them got to you. They shot you in the back and I thought you died, you were coughing up blood, and you weren't moving, and I'm just glad you're alive, sir!" 

He chuckled nervously at this. "So am I, Magnus. So am I. What have you been doing all this time while I was out?" 

"I've been sitting here sir. I was waiting for you to wake up." "I see, thank you, Magnus. You know the bright side to this?" 

"No, sir. What is it?" "It's a good thing you agreed to be my child's godfather, because if I had died, then welcome to parenthood, haha." Magnus chuckled lightly at this. 

"I suppose you're right sir. But you survived, so you can leave tomorrow, hopefully, and go home to your wife and soon to be kid." 

"I hear that. I'm just praying to the goddess of light that she bless me with faster healing, haha. Also, do you know what time it is?" 

"Oh, I don't know sir. I lost track when I was sitting here." 

"Can you walk out to see the color of the sky for me?" 

"Umm, yes, sir." Magnus walked to the entrance of the infirmary to see that the sky was an orange hue, he could barely make out the sun on the horizon. He then walked back to Samuel and sat down. "It's orange sir. Orange and red." 

"Ah, so it's the evening then. I haven't been out too long. I'm glad, now I can get more rest for when I go back to town tomorrow." 

"Yes sir, and now I believe I can rest easy now that I know that you're ok." 

"Thank you, Magnus.", he said. "I think I'll get to sleep now for the morning. You should rest too. It's been a long day." 

"Yes, sir." Magnus stayed seated in his chair. 

"Umm, Magnus? I meant in your bed, over where the rest of the soldiers sleep. You've been sitting here for a while, so it might be more comfortable to lie down." 

"Ah, right sir. I'll be on my way then. Again, it was a pleasure fighting alongside you, sir." 

Samuel smiled at this. "The feeling is mutual." 

Later that night, Samuel woke up to someone nudging him awake. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry vision of someone he didn't know. "Are you Samuel Icarus, sir?" 

"Uhh, yes?", he said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"They let me in when they read my message for you. It's urgent that you get this as soon as possible." 

"What is it?", Samuel asked? The man then pulled out a folded piece of paper from a satchel that he had strung around his shoulder, checked it, and handed it to Samuel. Upon receiving it, he unfolded the paper and read over it before his eyes went wide. It had talked about how his wife was in labor. "Alright, I'll be on my way.", he said. He went to sit up and felt that intense pain that he was familiar with just hours ago. He grit his teeth and pushed himself up, increasing the pain as a result as he propped himself up with his arms. It was worse when he tried to stand, exhausting a lot of energy from just standing as his body was screaming in pain at him. The messenger noticed that he was awkwardly standing up as his whole body was shaking in pain. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I am. I'll get a horse and head back to town as soon as I can." The man nodded at Magnus. 

"Alright then. I'll be off back to the town. Good luck!", he said as he walked out of the giant tent that was used as the infirmary. Shortly afterward, he could hear the sound of a running animal, the clopping sound telling him that it might have been a horse as the sound grew more distant. 

It was a struggle, but he managed to get a horse and was about to exit the encampment when he was stopped by a voice. "Where are you going?" Samuel turned around, leaning on the horse and saw Magnus staring at him. 

"What are you doing still awake?", Samuel asked. 

"I couldn't sleep, especially after everything that happened today, and despite what I said earlier, I just couldn't fall asleep. Then I heard a horse nearby, stop for a bit, and go away again. I still couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk for a bit and I came across you. Where are you going?" 

"I'm leaving to town now, back to my wife." 

"At this time of night? Normally, I would say you were crazy, especially considering the fact that you had a taste of death today, but I'm assuming you have a good reason for leaving at this time of the night, so I won't stop you.", Magnus said. 

"Really? You won't stop me?", Samuel asked. 

Magnus shook his head in response. "Nope, even though I'm worried about you, I trust you." 

"Thank you, Magnus." 

"You're welcome, Samuel. Now, run on home. Wouldn't want little Pit missing his dad for too long now." 

"Right, but, don't you want to come along?" 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you. You are his or her godfather after all." 

"Alright, I'll go.", he said without hesitation. "But you should get going first. I'll meet you in the town." Samuel nodded at this suggestion as he painfully got on his horse, and cracked the reins, making the horse take off, galloping away. 

Magnus got his own horse minutes later and rode off and away from the encampment. He got to the town gates half an hour later. He rode to the gates as he was halted by two guards who were keeping watch. 

"State your name and business.", one of them said. 

"I'm Magnus, from the thirteenth squad, here to gain access to see my friend. He passed through these gates minutes before now." 

"Ah, okay. He said someone would come through the gates shortly afterward. Someone by the name of Magnus. It was a the captain of the thirteenth, was it not?" One of them asked. 

"This is right, I am Magnus, fellow soldier of Captain Samuel Icarus.", Magnus said. 

"You may enter.", the other guard said. One of them went to pound on the gate. "There's someone entering, open the gate!", he called. Shortly afterward, it slowly opened up to let him pass. He rode in and strapped his horse to a pole, making sure it wouldn't get away as he looked around the town. He found the doctor's office, but to no avail. All he got was that Samuel had already taken the kid with him to his home already, so Magnus had decided to make his way there. 

When he reached the Captain's home, he knocked lightly on the door, the only response being silence. "Samuel? Are you there?", he asked. When he pushed the door to open it, he found it completely unlocked. He hesitated as he walked in, noticing the quiet interior with the lack of light, creating plenty of darkness. The strangest thing that he found was in the kitchen. He walked in and saw a small figure on the table where it looked like Samuel and Selene would sit and eat their meals. He walked closer to it, and upon inspection, it was a baby wrapped in cloth and sleeping peacefully. There was a knife, not far from the toddler, with the blade lodged deeply into the wooden table.


	2. Chapter 1 - 16 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who is reading my Kid Icarus fan fiction, I'm sorry for the long delay between the Prologue and Chapter 1, and to anyone who looks forward to this story, I do not intend to leave this story unfinished. Starting now, I will be posting updates every 1 to 2 months. Also, huge thanks to those who do read my story, I know that I'm not exactly the best writer in the world, so it means the world to me. Thank you. Again, I'm sorry for the huge delay now you may read, and enjoy the story.

Chapter 1 - 16 Years Later

He lazily looked out over the edge of the wall, looking for something, anything. Magnus had been there all day and even after sixteen years of what he called "Wall Duty", he still wasn't used to this. When it came to fighting or patrolling,he would very much rather be back out in the field. It hurt him to be so close to the outside world, yet unable to leave. The only exception for him leaving would be if a child or towns person wandered outside. This happened occasionally, at least a couple of times a week. There's one person who would always wander outside of the town and go into the forest. This always worried Magnus because he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he ever let his captain down. Yet, although he was always worried, he still had faith in this individual, and was always curious as to where this person would go. "Maybe he has a hideout somewhere in the forest, a place that's special to him." He thought. "Maybe he's like me and just doesn't like the feeling of being constantly inside the wall."

He looked down at the bow in his hands and at the strap that kept the quiver of arrows strapped to his back and sighed. He missed the days when he was able to wield that "behemoth of a sword". He was a terrible shot when it came to, well, anything really. Slingshot, throwing a pebble, firing a cannon, and the bow. Especially the bow. He was more of a front lines kind of guy, running in headfirst and attacking from up close. At least he had a better chance of hitting the enemies that way. He kept staring at the bow held in his hands until a voice took him away from his train of thought.

"Reminiscing of the good ol' days again, huh Mag?" He looked to his left to see another man, the same man that he sees every day while out on patrol on the wall. He was also someone who was on Wall Duty, having been on Wall Duty for twenty years. It was strange, even though the two have seen each other just about every day for the past sixteen years, Magnus still never remembered his name. It was most likely due to the fact that he had never actually bothered to remember his name yet Magnus had told the man about back when he was in the 13th squad, being able to get in close on the action. 

"You know it. You know, I really miss it, being back out there."

"I know, Mag. You must've said it at least a thousand times now." The man replied. "But at least you stood a chance. I wasn't qualified to be out there. Especially now that I have a family of my own. Speaking of which, where's your boy? It's about that time of the week again, isn't it?" 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders at this. "I guess, I hardly keep track of time anymore since it's the same thing every day here. But if you say so, then it must be so." The man then looked out over the town, turning his back to the outside. 

"Hey, Mag. Isn't that him over there?" The man said, pointing. Magnus turned and followed the man's finger and looked to where he was pointing. He could see a small speck in the distance moving quickly from rooftop to rooftop followed by other various specks. 

Magnus sighed to this. "I'll be right back." He said.

Meanwhile, Pit leapt over another gap in between two buildings and stopped to look around, his blue eyes frantically looking in every direction before he saw them again. This made him run once more as he used one hand to go over the ledge of a roof and rolled upon hitting the earth. Without missing a beat, he took off running again as heard a voice shout. "Over there!" 

He made a sharp right down an alleyway and exiting out the other side, seeing that it opened up to a large crowd of people on a bustling street. He was about to turn the other way to go back when he saw one of the other teens run at him from the other end of the alley, making him yelp in surprise. He then instinctively ran into the crowd weaving through it, ducking in between people and crawling under others to get through, apologizing to everyone he had to pass. "Excuse me. Sorry, my bad. Oof, sorry. Trying to get through here. I swear I didn't peek!" He soon squeezed his way out the other side and did a fast walk so as to not attract any attention. When he went back into another alley, he took off running again. As he turned the corner he saw a couple of teens pop out from the crowd as well, making him sprint away again. 

"I found him!" He heard someone say. As he kept running, he saw a ladder leading up to the roof of the building he was passing by. He ignored it seeing as it would be easier to remain undetected down in between buildings and in cover rather than on top and in the open. As he ran past it, he saw two more teens come out from around the corner, look around, and run at him upon finding him. 

"Woah!" This made him do a 180 in place and run in the opposite direction, seeing the other teens running at him from that side as well. Acting fast, he quickly hopped on the ladder leading up to the roof and climbed up, barely avoiding the hand that almost grabbed him. When he got to the top he quickly turned around to see them climbing up the ladder one by one. He reacted by giving the top of a ladder a swift kick, making it topple back with the teens still on it. "Sorry!" He quickly apologized as he ran off again.

He hopped over to another building from the roof of the building that he was currently on as two of the teens put the ladder up and were swarming the roof that he was on. As he reached the other end of the current building, he skidded to a stop as he looked over the edge, seeing a huge gap in between himself and the other building. He looked down the alley and saw two teens waiting for him if he were to go down into the alley. The building that Pit was looking at was at a shorter height than the building he was on, but he was having an internal debate as to whether or not to jump it as he saw two teens begin running in his direction. This instantly settled the debate as he jogged back halfway on the building, turned around, and took off in a sprint. He only had a split second to do this right, as well as only one chance. If he failed, he wouldn't be able to escape. He was now 10 feet away and began to worry.

5 feet away and his confidence came back.

3 feet away and he mentally prepared himself.

1 foot away and he jumped.

He kicked off of the ledge of a building like it was a springboard and used it to catapult himself as hard as he could. He didn't look down as he jumped over the gap, just at his goal. What felt like a mile away seemed twice the distance now that he was on the point of no return, and that distance felt like it was closing slowly, bit by bit for what felt like an eternity for Pit while in midair. His chest then hit the edge of the other building, knocking the air out of him as his arms and hands instinctively groped for the edge. He slid over the side and was now holding on with just his hands and lack of oxygen before he found the strength to pull himself up and over the ledge.

He then shakily rose to his feet as he looked back at the building that he had leapt from before he heard a click of a pebble hitting the ledge right in front of him. He saw the two teens throwing small pebbles on the roof in a desperate attempt to harm Pit. This made Pit smile as he felt that he had won, feeling the small sting of a pebble that had made contact with his shoulder. He had turned around and started to jog away when he heard a voice in the distance. He turned around and saw the other teens on the roof look behind themselves as the walked away from each other in the opposite directions, along the ledge. Seeing this made Pit's eyes go wide as he took off sprinting again. He knew what was gonna happen. Mid sprint, Pit turned his head slightly to see another teen, unlike the four he had seen before, the last one of them, with a long stick looking item, pole vault over the gap and land cleanly on his feet on the other side, where Pit once stood. The teen then looked straight at Pit and started running at him, making Pit turn forward once again as he sprinted away. 

He was about to hop over another gap when he felt something strike the back of his left leg, around where the knee was, making his leg buckle and him fall over the ledge. His right shoulder hit the side of the building he was on as he fell, making him spin horizontally slightly, landing hard on his back, once again, having the breath knocked out of him. He opened his eyes slightly to look up as he saw the teen looking down at him from the roof. He then saw the figure rise slightly higher, making pit assume that the teen was now standing on the ledge, getting ready to hop down. 

Pit scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, but he stumbled forward as he tripped on something. He looked down and saw what hit him: The pole object that the teen had. He quickly grabbed it and took off with it in his hand. He turned the corner and quickly sprinted away as fast as he could. He turned another corner, passing under a small archway, and stopped in his tracks and looked around. All he saw was a couple of stone benches, a small fountain in the corner, and walls on three out of four sides, the only exit being where Pit had entered the courtyard. He quickly went to hide behind one of the benches and ducked behind it, dropping the pole right next to him. 

He reached towards his left side and felt the object there, running his hand over the smooth wood and feeling the leather strap that accompanied it. He then reached towards his right side and felt a small pouch that was maybe the size of his palm. He opened it with one hand and reached inside, feeling several small objects. They all had either a rough or smooth texture. He looked at the pole and back at his left side, having an internal debate before he saw one teen run inside the courtyard and do a quick scan of the area before laying his eyes on Pit. 

"He's ove-" was all he could say before Pit quickly pulled a slingshot from his left side while simultaneously pulling a small rock out from the pouch on his right. He aimed and shot the small projectile right at the teen, hitting right where his forehead, making the teen stumble backwards and groan. The teen couldn't regain his balance and fell backwards as another teen ran in through the entrance, locking eyes with Pit before he noticed that he had another fresh rock ready to fire, aimed straight for him. The teen then flinched and took a step back while raising his hands in defense at the sight of this. Pit lowered the slingshot slightly to use his elbow and pull himself up sing the bench. He then awkwardly shifted his feet, trying to be unnoticed as he tried to kick the pole behind the bench and along the wall, the slingshot aimed at the teens all the while.

Pit saw the teens glance upward as he help the slingshot aimed at them. Their eyes darted between Pit and whatever they were looking at. Out of curiosity, Pit glanced upwards and saw another teen jump down from the top of the building, aiming for Pit. Pit reacted by rolling to the side and away from where he was standing, turning around on one knee, and shooting the slingshot at the teen that had jumped down at him, hitting square in the chest. This caused the teen to stumble back as he clutched his chest, gasping for air a little. Pit barely had time to react as he barely dodged the other standing teen who had ran at Pit while he was distracted. He ducked under his fist and Pit aimed his left hand straight at the teens gut, connecting the slingshot with the gut, digging the slingshot into him making the teen keel over. Pit then head butted the teen, knocking him down and making Pit hiss in pain and raise a hand to rub his now throbbing forehead. Another he glanced up and saw another teen jump down at him. Pit rolled to the side once again only to be tackled to the ground, laying on his back as he was held down by the other teen left standing. He desperately tried to escape as he saw the teen that had just arrived walk to stand over them. Pit then struggled to aim his slingshot in a manner that would go unnoticed. He succeeded and in one swift motion, raised another rock up, slung it, pulled and released it, aiming it at the standing teen. It hit his forehead, making him fall backwards as the rock ricocheted from the teen's forehead, to the back of the other teen's head, and bouncing to the side as the other teen slumped foreword to lay on top of Pit

Pit then struggled slightly to move the teen off from himself and succeeded in rolling him over. Pit then quickly got to his feet and looked at the two teens that he had knocked out. "Talk about two birds with one stone." He said to himself. He then smiled and sighed in relief at his small victory as he strapped his slingshot back to his left side. He then turned to leave the courtyard until he felt something connect with his face hard, making Pit stumble to the side a little. He raised his hand to his throbbing face and looked at the source, seeing another teen. This one, he was all too familiar with. The teen was glaring at Pit and was holding his fist out. Pit assumed this is the same fist that he was punched with. "Erik." Pit said. "You know I didn't do anything, right?" 

"Yeah, right! I saw you there and I clearly heard you laughing." Responded Erik. "You obviously did it to me to embarrass myself."

"I really didn't do anything! I was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time! It's not my fault that you were bombed by a bird while flirting with someone." Pit snickered slightly at the thought of this recent memory, clearly not making his situation any better. "You're the one assuming I had something to do with it because for some reason that I don't know, you seem to really not like me. I've never done anything to you." 

"Shut up!" Erik yelled. "Shut up now!" 

"Woah! What did I say?"

They then heard a voice from one of the teens, causing Pit's and Erik's heads to turn and look at the one that was by the entrance. He was pointing in a direction as he lay on the ground. "I thought I already got you!" Pit said. 

The teen had ignored this statement. "It's over there." He said weakly. They followed his finger and Pit's eyes went wide. He was pointing directly at the bench where they could barely see a long thin object protruding just from behind it, right along the wall. Pit and Erik turned their heads to look at each other. Pit could see Erik smirking at him, while Pit had a look of worry. 

Erik raised his arms at his sides slightly, as if he was getting ready for a fight as he took a step forward, making Pit react by taking a step backwards. Erik took another step, ending in the same result as before. Erik then ran at Pit and swung his right fist out, aiming to collide with Pit's face. Pit quickly dodged under this as Erik just kept smirking and quickly lowered his arm to his side. Erik then spun in place and raised his left leg back and connected a kick with Pit's gut, stopping his spin and causing pit to gasp for air as he struggled to stay balanced. Pit saw Erik sprint away from him to go and grab the pole and took the opportunity to make a run for it, his body aching with each step. As he made it to the entrance, he fell over as something grabbed onto his left leg, landing hard on his shoulder. He rolled over as much as he could to see what had grabbed onto him and saw the teen. 

"Dang it!" Pit raised up his foot and kicked the teen square in the face as hard as he could, making him let go of Pit. He then started to half crawl half run as he felt something grab his right foot instead and felt his leg get lifted up. He reacted by trying to kick again, but only felt his shoe scrape along his other shoe as his lower half fell back onto the ground. He barely had time to move before he felt someone grab onto one of his legs and lift his lower body up. He then felt a scraping sensation along his arms and realized he was being pulled back into the courtyard. He desperately groped around for anything he could hold onto, almost grabbing the door way of the courtyard but failing and being dragged fully in. As he felt a final tug, he turned his body to see his attacker and try to defend himself before he felt a swift jab from Erik's fist connect with Pit's jaw, making Pit dazed. Erik then pulled Pit farther inward but met no resistance as Pit was struggling to keep his eyes open and his arms were being dragged behind him.

"Now I've got you." He grabbed the neck of Pit's shirt and half threw him half dragged him to the wall opposite the entrance. "Stand up." He said. Pit tried to look up at him before his head slumped forward, still struggling to stay awake. "I said, stand up." Erik yelled, louder this time. This was immediately followed by a loud cracking sound, just to the right of the half conscious boy. He weakly raised his head up to see one end of the pole being pointed right at Pit. He then turned his head slightly to see some cracks in a small area, just next to his head, right on the wall. This triggered Pit to stand up, struggling and leaning on the wall as he slowly stood up, seeing the world spin around him. "..ake fir... ing." He heard. He turned to look at the other teen with a confused, yet still dazed, expression.

"Huh?"

"I said, take the first swing." Pit, his back still leaning against the wall, was about to object, when he saw Erik quickly jab the pole right next to Pit, right to the left of his waist, hearing another cracking sound. "Take the first swing, now." He lazily pushed himself off of the wall, and stood, almost losing his balance. As he was struggling to stand, he looked at Erik and with what little strength he had left, he weakly swung his fist at his face, way slower than Pit would've liked. Erik easily leaned back and dodged it. He then quickly swung the pole and hit it across Pit's side, making him feel a wave of pain spread from where it connected. Pit stumbled slightly to the side, and regained his balance when he heard: "Again." He weakly turned and swung another fist at him, ending in nearly the same result, the only difference being that he was hit at the side of his left knee this time, toppling the young teen. 

Pit was now laying on his side now and struggled to look up from where he was. He saw Erik walk towards him. When he was close enough, he swung his foot and his Pit's gut, hard. Groaning and gasping for air, Pit looked up as his arms were clutching his stomach area. He saw the other teen raise the pole like object over his head, as the teen looked down at Pit. It was then when he noticed another figure enter the courtyard in the corner of his vision. He then looked back up at Erik. "I win." Erik said as he moved to swing the pole down on Pit. 

The brunette shut his eyes tight at this movement until he heard a familiar voice. "Who won?" He heard Magnus ask. Pit then looked up as he saw Magnus clad in a guard's gray armor, holding onto the opposite end of the pole that Erik had held behind his head. The standing teen's face turned to one full of worry as he slowly turned his head until he could see Magnus. "Who did you say won?" Magnus asked. 

"I... Uh..." Was all Erik could say before he just sighed and let go of his grip on the pole. He then looked around at his fallen comrades and went to go and stand in one of the corners of the courtyard, away from the entrance, glaring at Pit all the while. 

 

Magnus then dropped the pole on the ground and looked at Pit as well as all of the other fallen teens. He crouched down to get closer to the boy and could see his blue eyes looking right back at him with a smile on Pit's face. "Hey, Magnus." He said casually.

"Pit." 

"Yeah?" 

"Come on." Magnus hooked an arm under the teen's torso and lifted the boy up to where he looked like he was standing. Magnus crouched as he picked one of Pit's arms up and strung it over his shoulder. He put his other arm around Pit's waist and started to walk, guiding Pit's limping figure with him. As they left the courtyard, Magnus and Pit both turned to look at Erik. Magnus, just glaring at him while Pit smiled at Erik. They then walked continued to walk around the side of the building, and made a right turn at the edge, where they could no longer see the entrance.


	3. Chapter 2 - Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm cutting it really close to the two month mark, and I apologize for that. I took three days off, and that was the biggest mistake I could've made, resulting in a writer's block that lasted most of these past couple of months, I barely got out of the writer's block just a few days ago, and now here's the second chapter. It's a slow one, but the next won't be as slow. I'll also be updating more frequently from now on, having learned from my mistake, so expect that. Once again, I apologize to anyone and everyone who had been looking forward to this chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 - Questions

As they turned the corner, Pit breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the his guardian. "Thanks Magnus." He said smiling. 

"No problem." Magnus responded. 

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Pit, this happens at least once a week, so I've figured out how to find you by now."

"Ah, right." He said awkwardly as they trudged on. 

They walked in silence for a bit, turning at corners and making their way through the town until they reached the door that led inside their home. Magnus used his free hand to push the door open, revealing plenty of shade inside with a beam of light flowing in a steady stream through the window. They went inside where Pit could see an open room with a single carpet in the center. There was a small fireplace in a corner of the room, to the far left corner. The doorway was in another corner. To the right, Pit could see some counters and a table with three chairs underneath. The table had a couple of candles on it for when it's dark out, and there was a lantern right by the door. In the corner opposite from the door, there's a ladder leading up through the ceiling that was just above Magnus' height. The ladder continued on to the second floor, where Pit and Magnus' beds were, along with a chest that held some of their clothing. The ladder ended at the ceiling of the second floor, right where a wooden hatch was that had another wooden bar to keep it locked.

Pit went and pulled out one of the chairs from the table and sat down as Magnus closed the door and put a wooden bar over it, hooking the bar over two metal hooks that faced upward to lock it. Magnus then walked over to pit and stood in front of him before sighing. "Alright, where'd he hit you?"

"Well, my shoulder stung when it was hit by a small rock, my chest kind of hurts from when I made that huge jump, the back of my left leg hurts bed he threw that stick, pole, thing at it, my shoulder hurts from when I fell from the roof, my head hurts because I hit someone with it, my face hurts from being punched, my jaw hurts for the same reason, my side hurts from getting hit with the pole thingy, my right leg hurts because of that too, my stomach hurts because it was kicked, and... Uhh... Oh, and I think I scraped my knee when I was tripped."

"Ah, so not too bad today, huh?"

"No, not really."

"Alright, you know what to do." Pit nodded to this and untucked his brown leather shirt from his leather belt. He then lifted up the shirt and slid his arms out of it, revealing another white wool shirt. He proceeded to take that shirt off too, showing his bare torso. 

Magnus then pulled out another chair and sat directly in front of Pit, leaning forward to get a better look. "So what did you do this time?" Magnus asked. He looked at his side to see it was still red and there was some slight purple, and noticed that his gut was only slightly red while Pit groaned in frustration to this question.

"Not you too. I didn't do anything, I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time." He repeated. 

"Uh huh, are you sure you didn't do anything to him? Because it gets kinda suspicious if this happens every week, and all you say is 'I didn't do anything.' Every time."

"I'm sure, Magnus."

"Okay, Pit, I'm just making sure. Also, it seems like you have a slight bruise on your side so far but your stomach seems fine. Does it hurt to breath?" 

"Not really."

"Pit, it's yes, or no. Not 'not really.'"

"Okay, then no."

Magnus then pressed lightly where Pit's rib cage would be. "How about now?"

"Still no."

"Is it hard to breath at all?" 

"Nope, sir."

"No broken ribs then, so that's good. Now, which shoulder was it?"

"Both of them. One of them was his by a thrown rock, and the other was hit along the building when I was falling." 

"Can you pass me your tunic real quick?" Pit responded by grabbing the brown tunic and handing it to Magnus, where he then checked the sleeve areas. He saw that the left sleeve had some tear marks on it where the shoulder met the body. "Okay, just relax and let me take a look at your arm."

Pit nodded at this as Magnus leaned over to look at the boy's left shoulder, seeing a scrape mark and some of the outer skin in the process of being peeled off. It was a dark red color. Magnus then lightly placed a finger on this mark, making Pit flinch away slightly and shudder in pain. 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Pit."

Pit shook his head at this. "No, no, you're fine. It just stung, that's all."

"Okay, now I need for you to lift that arm up and move it in circles or something." 

Pit did exactly this, lifting his arm up above his head rather hesitantly and started to move it in little windmills. Magnus could tell that he was hiding it, but the blue eyes closing slightly gave away that Pit was feeling some pain. "I'll be right back." Magnus said as he stood up from the chair. He went over to a small tub of water that lay next to the counters and took a rag from next to the tub. "So how do you keep getting into all these fights?" He asked. He then placed the rag into the water, taking it in and out multiple times, so as to make sure that it gets thoroughly damp. After doing this a few times it, he then folded it a few times and twisted it, seeing water drip down from it like it was rain. He proceeded to do this a few more times.

"I really don't know." Pit said. "All I know is that here I am, minding my own business, and then I somehow do something that for whatever reason triggers him and his posse to attack me."

"Are you sure you don't know?"

"Yup."

"Because I don't think that Samuel would like for you to constantly be getting into fights."

"I know, I know. I've heard this before. At least every other week."

At this point, Magnus was already walking back over to his chair in front of Pit. "Alright, this might sting." He saw Pit lean his head to the side opposite of the gash, giving him more room to do this. "Just gotta clean this as much as I can..." He then placed the rag onto the wound, causing the boy to shake a little. "I'm sorry, Pit."

"It's ok, just keep doing what you're doing." 

"Alright." Magnus then pressed the rag down onto Pit's shoulder, applying pressure and causing more pain to the young teen. He then took it off from Pit, seeing blood on the bottom of the rag, where it had met the wound. He folded the rag and turned it around in his hands to get a cleaner part of it to keep cleaning. He then dabbed the rag onto the wound while brushing it and holding onto Pit's arm, to hold him still. 

"Alright, I think that's about as much as I'm gonna be able clean it. I'm not exactly a doctor, so I hope you understand." He then stood up and went to the counters and crouched down, looking underneath them. 

"Yeah, I'd rather you not spend so much money every week on a real doctor."

"Thanks, Pit."

"No problem."

Magnus walked back over to Pit with a small roll of bandages and a knife. "Just gotta wrap this around your shoulder real quick." He started to pull on the end of the strip of bandages making a trail escape from this. He then placed and pressed the end of the roll, and started to wrap it around the teen. After looping it around his arm a couple of times, he brought the roll up and held onto it, cutting the end closest to the roll, freeing the roll from the trail, and causing what little bandage that was left protruding to gently fall down. Magnus put the two objects onto the table and patted the loose end of the bandages against Pit's shoulder, causing him to flinch, but not as much as before.

"Alright, I think I'm finished with your upper body, now I just have to work on your head and making sure you don't have a concussion and then your legs. Alright?" 

"Okay. So by the way, what did happen to my dad?" Pit asked as Magnus raised his hand to put it on the boy's cheek.

Hearing this made Magnus pause what he was doing and put his hand down. 

"Ah, oh, I'm sorry if I struck a nerve or something. It's just that I've never really asked before an-" 

"It's fine. To be honest, I really have no idea what happened to him. He was on his way to the town, he went on before me, and he said I could go, because he had deemed me your godfather. I get to the town, and I can't find any sign of him apart from a sleeping baby, and a knife that was stuck in the table. This is that same exact house with the same exact table." Pit looked to the table, scanning for any signs of a knife being lodged in there. Magnus noticed what he was doing and pointed at a spot on the table. "It's right there, it's hard to tell though, considering it just looks like a missing chip of wood." Pit then held out his hand and placed it on the spot that Magnus motioned to. He brushed his fingers over the mark, feeling a small dip in the table that ran the length of maybe two inches. 

"In a few days," Magnus continued, "he was deemed missing. But he was never found and soon was considered dead. Ever since that first day, ever since I found you, I've been taking care of you." He looked at Pit. "Nobody still really knows where he is or what happened to him. Now, any more questions?" 

Pit shook his head slightly in response to this. "No."

"Alright." Magnus then placed his hand on the boy's cheek. "Does it sting?"

"No." 

"Do you feel a lump there?" 

"No."

"Alright, your cheek seems fine. Stand up for a moment."

He watched as Pit raised himself off of the chair and stood up straight. "Does it feel weird to stand? Do you feel dizzy or feel like throwing up?"

"No."

"Alright, so as far as I could tell, you don't have a concussion. Tell me if it hurts more later on, or if the symptoms get worse." He received a nod in response as the boy sat back down. Magnus put his hand on Pit's chin and moved his lower jaw slightly. "Does it hurt?"

"Noh, ih jus feelth weely weird." 

"Really?"

"Yeth." 

This received a smirk from the man as he kept playing with the boy's lower jaw, opening and closing the boy's mouth, making the man snicker to himself.

Pit slapped Magnus' hands lightly, making him let go of the teen. "Let's see how you feel when I do it to you!" He then grabbed Magnus' lower jaw and started to do the same to him. "Does it feel weird to you?"

"Yeth," Magnus said while nodding. "Ih does." 

The man then grabbed Pit's chin and proceeded to do it again. They continued doing this for a moment before snickering. Shortly after this they both burst out laughing at the sudden realization of how ridiculous they look. They then released each other to catch their breaths from their laughing fit before Pit keeled over and put his hand on his head. 

Magnus took a mental note of this. "Possible slight concussion."

"Alright, roll up your pant legs." Pit did so, exposing his legs. "Let me see what I have to work with here." Magnus then inspected the boy's legs, seeing nothing marking the front but a small area with grey, dead skin. Luckily, there was no blood, but he couldn't be too sure about that. He wet the rag once more and pressed it against where the wound would be, lightly brushing it just like before. After he cleaned it, he looked at it again and still saw no blood. "Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Probably just sore then. Nothing too bad about this. Now I want you to turn around for me." Pit did so, allowing Magnus to check the back of his legs now. The man found nothing wrong with the right leg, but the back of the left leg was worse. There was a lump forming where his leg bent, right behind the knee with a drop of blood accompanying it, and to the left of that was a bruise on the side of his knee. Seeing it made Magnus feel slight discomfort, making a face to compliment what he felt. 

"Is it bad," he could hear Pit ask.

"I think it just looks worse than it is. Let me just clean this up and I'll be done. It might hurt though."

"Alright," Pit nodded.

Magnus then got to work cleaning it up, brushing the wound lightly to test the waters. After this, he then brushed it slightly harder, seeing the blood get wiped off and get stuck on the rag. "So why don't you ever try to do anything to change it?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you do anything to try and change this weekly routine. You always getting picked on by them and getting hurt in one way or another, this has been going on for years. Why don't you do anything? Doesn't it make you bad, or get you upset?"

Pit thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, I don't really mind it to be honest."

"Why not?"

"Because I learned how to fight and take care of myself this way. You never exactly had time because you were on wall duty, so I had to make do with what I had."

Hearing this tugged at the man's heartstrings, making him feel disappointed at himself. He opened his mouth to say something, whether it was to argue, or to apologize, he didn't know, but he was stopped in his tracks by Pit, whose back was still to him.

"It's fine though," He said with a smile. I don't mind it at all. Because I know what you're still here for me, this proves it, coming to my rescue proves that you'll still be here for me. And that's all I need to be happy, it reassures me that there's someone still here who's there for me, coming to my aid."

Magnus stared at the boy for a moment, speechless at what he had said. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't bring himself to say anything but: "Alright, thank you." He said this as he looked down, averting his gaze from the boy.

Curse him for being so lovable.

He cleaned the area more, just as a precautionary measure and finally applied a roll of bandages on that as well, checking the side of the knee and seeing only a bruise there. "Looks like he did a good deal to this part of your body today."

"Well, I was limping for a reason," Pit remarked.

"True." He lightly pressed the hanging part of the bandage onto the teen's leg and stood up. "Alright Pit, I think we're done here for today. Go upstairs and get another shirt on. 

"Alright," Pit said, limping towards the ladder. "Thank you."

"Also Pit, please try to stay here today. And if you don't stay here, at least try to stay within the town."

"No promises Magnus," Pit responded. He grabbed onto the rung of the ladder and lifted himself up, placing his good leg onto the bottom rung, careful to not put any pressure on his bad one. He then started to climb up one rung at a time, lifting his lower half every time, so as not to put any more pressure than necessary on his left leg.

"Where do you even go to anyways," Magnus questioned. 

Pit's only response was to turn around to face the man, saying: "That's a secret," with a smile. He then continued to climb the rest of the way, causing a sigh to leave the man as he exited the room. When he was high enough, the teen stepped outward to the side, the bottom of his foot feeling a solid surface, indicating that he could step there. He did so, careful to not out too much pressure on his leg, and looked around. 

There was two twin sized beds, one for him and one for Magnus, each one unkept and messy. They were on opposite walls from each other with a rug in between them, the foot of the beds facing each other. On the far wall, there was a wooden door, that would open up leading to the balcony just outside. At the foot of each bed lay a decently sized basket, each contained the belongings of their owners. He limped to the bed on the left, which was his own and stopped at the basket. He crouched down and opened it up, digging through it until he pulled out a thin light brown shirt. He sat on the bed to give himself a rest as he started to slide the shirt on. Not too tight and not too loose. Just his size. 

He smiled and looked at the wooden door, getting up and limping towards it. He opened it up and limped out, shutting his eyes and slowly opening them to adjust to the immediate sunlight. He then looked around and closed the door behind him. He looked over the railing of the balcony and down at the ground. He wasn't too high up. He then lifted himself up and sat on the railing, spinning himself so that he was facing the open air. He then carefully slid forward, feeling his heels touch the edge of the balcony. This made him grow bolder as he then placed the whole of his right heel on the edge of the balcony, slowly standing up and holding onto the railing with his right hand to keep balanced. He then spun in place, his back now facing the open air rather than his front. He looked down and the ground and started to crouch where he was, still holding onto the railing. He let his left leg hang over the side and held onto the bottom of the railing, where it connected with the balcony. Sliding his other leg over the side, his lower half was now in open air, hanging not over the edge. He slowly let go and grabbed ahold of the edge of the balcony, hanging on with his fingertips. 

He looked down, and estimated that he was about four feet off the ground, and released his grip. He landed more on his right foot than anything, that taking the blunt of the drop. He staggered forward from the slight impact and from his inability to keep his balance as much as usual. He pushed himself off of the ground and stood, looking at the wall that marked the edge of the town, and started to limp forward, making his way to the wall through the maze of the city.


	4. Chapter 3: The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the really, really late response, especially after I said that I'd be posting more frequently, but now that I've finally graduated and took almost a month off from everything, I'm hitting this with full force. Hope you guys enjoy, and I will see y'all in the next chapter!

Chapter 3 - Message

He limped on ahead, his leg aching and his breathing ragged. "I probably should've listened to Magnus this time," he muttered. "At least I'd be able to maybe sleep it off until later." He continued on, passing corners and passerby who looked at him strangely. A couple of them even asked if he was alright every once in a while, his usual response being a smile and a grateful "Yes, thank you." He limped on for about 10 minutes before seeing the wall on ground level. He went up to it and looked to the left, nodding to himself before he started walking along the side. 

He continued on until he came across a big rock, the top about as high as his knees. It was smooth and one side of it was dirty, as if that side had been on soil often. He looked around and scouted the area, looking for any signs of anyone watching him. It was unlikely though, since this was in a more quiet area, there usually weren't people back there nor would anyone really be watching him. 

After seeing that nobody else was there, he turned and pushed the side of the rock, rolling it onto the more dirty side. It was a struggle this time, only having one leg to push with rather than two, making him groan slightly until he finally rolled it far enough. He looked back and where the rock had laid and saw a hold in the wall, wide enough and big enough for him to crawl under and turn himself around if necessary. He smiled and got on all fours, crawling into the wall, and dropping a little bit. He turned around and saw that he was looking outside as he was hunched over on his feet. From here, he pulled on the rock as much as he could, slowly shifting it, having it roll slowly to cover as much of the hole as possible without crushing his hand. After he was satisfied with this, he turned around so his back was now facing the rock, and crouched down, looking at the path ahead. It was illuminated by what he knew were small cracks in the floorboards ahead, so small that he wouldn't be seen.

He got on all fours and started to crawl forward, not caring how dirtied he nor his clothes got. He crawled on, groaning slightly at the pain in his leg and heard a creaking coming above, and move away. He assumed it was someone walking above. He crawled until he reached the end where he could once again stand up somewhat. He eased himself onto his legs, and stumbled into the side of the hole, feeling the pain in his leg increase due to his position. He eased his foot back onto the ground and looked forward, seeing a patch of light go through the opening. 

The teen reached a hand forward and felt what was blocking the entrance. It was grass, tall grass. He moved it to the side and saw a small green field in front of him with what looked to be a forest of the edge of some woods, the green leaves casting a shadow around the trees. He poked his head out and looked up at the wall, seeing it tower above him and the sun light beaming down, making it hard to see. 

He looked forward towards the trees and crawled out from the hole, leaning on the side of the wall for support, using it to get himself standing. He stretched his arms outward, glad to not be in a cramped environment any longer. He then looked ahead and started to limp forward, heading towards the tree line. He didn't hear anyone shout at him from the wall, most likely because he had done this so often that they gave up. 

He had finally reached the trees and continued onwards through the shade and trunks. He looked around as he moved forward, cautious to not be found by any monsters. He had seen them, and they've seen him on more than one occasion, but he always got away from them. That still didn't give him any reason to be reckless.

He glanced around the trunks as he proceeded on through the forest. He never got lost anymore, apart from the first time he found his little home away from home. He had found that purely by accident while lost the second time out of the town. He was lucky that he was even able to find his way back out of the forest and was able to see the wall as well. Of course, by now he knew his way around the general area pretty well, thanks to him having to escape monsters multiple times. This didn't seem to be an area that was used much by anyone either. No obvious paths and no signs that civilization had tampered with the nature of this space. Whenever he went out, it felt nice, as if it were just him and nature. 

After a few minutes, he could smell it, that aroma that he was all too familiar with. He closed his eyes and picked his head up, enjoying the scent before opening his eyes and continuing onward. He looked forward and saw it, slowly rising up and through the trees.

Steam.

He followed this heavenly sight, walking closer and closer to his destination with each step. He could now see his destination, hidden right in the middle of the trees ahead of him. As he walked forward, it was easier to make it out. Glistening water with steam slowly rising from it, paired with that amazing aroma just enticing the young teen to jump in, tempting him to not have a care in the world and just relax. It was a hot spring.

He looked around the spring seeing that it was outlined by stone, separating it from the dirt and clumps of grass that littered the ground. Smiling, the boy limped to where the part was shallowest and stopped to look at the glistening water before proceeding to take his shirt off. This was followed the the removal of the rest of his clothing so as to not get them wet from the water and placed them on a somewhat clean flat rock. 

Without taking the time to test the temperature of the water, he stepped right on in and fell forward. He knew how deep it was, so he wasn't afraid as he willed himself to fall. He felt the shocking and uncomfortable heat of the spring crash into him before it turned into a pleasant warmth that spread throughout his whole body, causing him to smile and kick upward from the bottom. He was feeling better already. 

He broke the water's surface and shook his head to get the excess water out from his hair and away from his face. He smiled now that he couldn't even feel the pain in his leg anymore. Coming here always seemed to help make him feel better. Especially after his fights with Erik. It wasn't long before the teen finally went to go and rest near the shallow end, laying on his back, his head just out of the water. He just sat there, looking up and taking in the sight of the tree leaves rustling, the occasional bird flying overhead and the slowly moving could've in the sky.

Before he knew it, he was getting drowsy and started to fall asleep, content with where he was at the moment. He closed his eyes and everything went dark.

***********************

He woke up and blinked his eyes awake as he tried to make sense of where he was. He looked around, seeing only darkness and nothing else. "Hello," he called out. He didn't even receive an echo. He looked forward again and saw something. It was thin and looked curved. The curiosity caused the young teen to walk forward to take a closer look before realizing what it was. It was glowing and he couldn't make out the details exactly but he recognized it was a bow. 

He lifted his right arm to pick it up before stopping midway. He seemed to have something attached to his arm, the silhouette of what assumed was a shield. This caused his to look down at his body to see the form of what looked to be glowing armor. "What?"

"Hello, Pit." It was a calm voice, one that seemed to radiate with power. He turned to see the source to see a woman with long green hair and a white dress. She was staring at him. Her looks radiated more power than what her voice seemed to hold. Yet he felt no threat from her.

"Who are you," the boy asked.

The woman smiled in response and spoke. "My name is Palutena, the Goddess of Light." This doesn't make any sense he thought. He'd always heard of the gods and goddesses but he had never actually expected to see one! What was going on? Why was she here talking to him, why was he wearing all of this weird stuff on himself, an-

"I can see that you have a lot of questions. But the main reason I'm here is because this is a cry for help!"

"Help?!" Opps, he said that out loud.

"Yes. Right now, I'm currently being held captive by Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness in the underworld and my power is dwindling. She, she took me by surprise. I'm not sure how or why, but she has me. And I don't have much power left. This dream is all I can do and I don't have much time before she notices this. Once you wake up, I'll find a way to guide you. But for now, I'm begging you, save me, go west, in the direction where the sun sets. If I die, then the whole world will be thrown into chaos! This is the best chance that I, that we have."

"What? West? Wha-" 

"No! She knows!" The goddess was looking behind Pit, causing him to turn around. When he turned around, he saw a single giant orange glowing eye, way bigger than himself look down at him and glare before he was what looked like a mouth with long spiny teeth open up in front of him, emitting a hissing sound causing his body to shudder in response. 

He looked ahead of himself and saw the bow and lunged for it as the hissing increased, seeing the form of the creature lunge at him in response out of the corner of his eye as he heard the goddess say one more thing, a command. 

"Wake up!"  
*********************  
He woke up, his eyes getting blinded by the immediate sunlight and raised a hand to his forehead, feeling cold beads of sweat before he looked down. The spring made him jump, seeing a purple mist rise from the bottom of the spring to the top, it almost touched the boy before he quickly slid himself out of the water and onto the dirt crusted rocks. He looked back at the spring and saw the dark purple had now fully engulfed every inch of it, the steam now purple. The smell wasn't a pretty one, it reeked of what he could only assume was the stinging stench of death. 

The young teen looked down at the pool of water, horrified that this had happened before standing up shakily to put his clothes back on. He was lucky that he woke up when he did, he didn't want to imagine what being touched by that purple water would feel like. Once he was fully clothed, he could hear loud booms. It sounded like thunder, but that didn't make any sense. It was a bright day just a moment ago. Something in his gut told him to run, run to the town, he obeyed, the booming getting louder as he got closer. When he broke the tree line, he could see it. 

Dark clouds were hovering above the town, covering it in a giant shadow, and purple looking lightning striking down in different parts of the town in rapid succession. The lighting seemed familiar, it reminded him of the purple water. Without thinking, he sprinted as fast as he could back to the town.


	5. Chapter 4 - Changes

Chapter 4 - Changes

The boy panted as he ran across the field, each step making the constant booms of thunder and lightning grow louder and louder. He could swear that this is the fastest he'd ever ran before in his life. The clouds were now almost directly overhead as he neared the outside of the wall and the booming more deafening than he would've imagined. 

As he reached the wall, Pit ran for the entrance hidden behind a clump of tall grass and hopped it without hesitation, crouching upon landing and he started to make his way forward through the tunnel. He noticed that his leg didn't hurt or ache upon landing, but that didn't surprise him anymore. The spring usually helped him with these sorts of injuries. 

What did surprise him though was the lack of moisture. Normally, lightning and thunderstorms came with rain, yet there was no sign. He couldn't even tell from outside of the town because of how dark it was. But upon making his way in, he noticed that there was a lack of it.

When he reached the other opening, he stood and looked out, seeing the purple lightning strike down more. Curiosity poking at him, the boy poked his head out and looked to both sides. He only needed to look to one side to give himself the fear of going in. To the right he could see what looked like the gray silhouette of a woman, stopped in mid run. He couldn't tell what look was on her face, but he recognized her as one of the people who had asked him if he was okay earlier. He looked to the other side and saw two people, a man and a little girl, round the corner of a building not to far away. 

"We just need to get out, get outta town. Don't worry, Abi," he reassured the girl. They were running along the wall towards Pit's location, most likely headed to the front gate in an attempt to escape. "Just a little farther, we can make it."

She looked out of breath, they both did. Did they run all the way here since it started? Where were they when this storm began? "Will we be okay outside," the girl asked her father, causing him to look back at her in response. "Sure we will! We'll be sa-" 

Pit's eyes widened as he looked in horror at the purple lightning shoot down and strike the man, hearing the deafening boom of the instantaneous thunderclap and the ringing in his ears accompanied by his vision blinded from the flash. He barely blinked the spots away a bit and could faintly hear the cries of the little girl.

When his vision had mostly returned, he looked again to see the couple, this time the man being a solid gray color and unmoving in mid run. Stone. The realization gave him a reminder of what the goddess had said before, back in the dream. She had talked about Medusa, Goddess of Darkness. He'd heard the stories of her turning people into stone, but never in this way. Was this really the work of Medusa?

He shook the thought away as he heard the girl cry out more, drawing his attention towards her. She was screaming for her papa while she seemed to struggle to pull away from his petrified grip. "She can't get out," he realized with a whisper. "She can't get away!" These words drew the adrenaline out of him and before he knew it, he was already on his feet, out from safety and running as fast as he could towards the girl and her father, the world becoming a blur as time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time.

Before he even crossed half the distance, he could already feel it, the electricity in the air. The boy desperately reached a hand towards the girl seeing her finally notice him and turn to look at him, her eyes glossy and her cheeks wet before the lightning struck her, causing him to stumble in an effort to keep himself upright through the white in his vision and the ringing in his ears. He couldn't even speak, having seen two people die right in front of him and not being able to do anything to help. 

Yet all of his guild and regret was replaced immediately by fear and the thoughts of survival from being out in the open, he quickly turned to his right and sprinted without looking nor having the ability to see completely just yet as he felt another crackle of electricity and got launched forward from the blast of the lightning just behind him. He landed sprawled on the ground, hitting the dirt face first, tasting some in his mouth before spitting it out and crawling on all fours before he was finally able to see again. He was going directly for the side of a building, he was about to hit a wall. 

If I keep going, then I'll just run into the wall, he thought. If I turn to either side, there's no telling if I'll get lucky a second time. It was then that he noticed the clear glass of a window which gave him an idea. Without hesitation, the teen quickly pulled out his wooden slingshot with one hand and reached for a stone in his pouch with the other in one swift motion. Without pause he aimed the slingshot forward and slung the stone into the band, pulling back on it before releasing it, launching the small stone towards the window. When it made contact, he heard a sharp cracking sound and saw that it had made a crack in it, bouncing off of the see through wall and falling to the side.

That didn't go exactly as planned, making the teen panic before improvising and throwing himself at the window and swinging his hand with the slingshot at it, the force and momentum of the boy and his weapon causing it to shatter inward and allowing him to pass through and get into the the building. 

When he landed, all Pit wanted to do was lay there for a while and do nothing else, exhausted from having to struggle to survive. He did lie there for a few minutes before the pain started coming to him. He had landed on his shoulder on a floor of shattered glass and now blood. He looked up at the ceiling, hearing the storm just outside, just feet away, yet feeling so far away in this space. The cracks of lightning and booms of thunder were continuing on, making him think of how many people it might have claimed over the past few minutes, how many lives it's taken and how much chaos that Medusa's creating in this town. 

He shut his eyes tight and struggled to not think about that, only making the thoughts worse. He eventually opened his eyes and groaned, lifting his head up from his side and looking at the window, and then to the shattered glass that lay around him, and eventually to his bloody hand that had struck the glass with his trusty slingshot. He could barely make out the glint of a shard or two of glass protruding from his mess of a hand, only making the pain worse as his adrenaline left his body. As much as he just wanted to let his head down onto the floor, that looked to be one of the less favorable options. 

It seemed like an entire lifetime passed before he started to slowly get up, struggling to not fall down again. He turned his body and hunched his back up, feeling pain in the shoulder he had landed on and on the side that was on the floor, most likely due to the glass. He looked to the floor that he was on and saw red stains where his body was, some a small puddle, some similar to that of a stroke of a large brush. Panting, he looked ahead to the table and started to crawl, desperate for something to hold onto that could fulfill the role of his legs that have now turned to jello. 

Eventually the teen made it just next to the table and looked up as it seemed to tower before him. Taking a deep breath, Pit stood on his knees and held onto a table leg for support as he tried to push himself up into a standing position. "Come on," he said to himself. As he was climbing into his desired position, he reached for the table with his bloody hand, forgetting that it was in bad condition, the pain causing him to yelp and release his grip from the table falling to the side once more. "Come on," the teen moaned, pain throbbing off and on in his hand. 

"Pit?" He heard a voice call out. "Is that you?" For a second, he was able to ignore the pain and turn his head to look at the horizontal form of someone he didn't want to see. A tuft of short blonde hair atop the head of a boy looking to be around Pit's age. Erik looked down at Pit with a look of confusion, worry and what seemed to be a hint of relief. A look that made Erik look not so... Erik, a look that turned into somewhat of a forced glare that made Erik look himself again. 

"Hey, Erik," Pit said nervously. Get away, his thoughts screamed. "I'm sorry about your window, heh." He said this just as nervously. "I didn't know this was your house, or anything really. I can see I've made a mistake, but I'll be out that front door as soon as I can and we can do this tom-"

"What happened to you?" He asked a question that made Pit stop talking. Erik still had a glare, but the more he looked at it, the more forced it seemed. 

After a moment, Erik had to ask again. "What happened to you?"

The brown haired boy swallowed and responded as best he could. "Lightning, family, window, hand, stone."

Erik tilted his head to his explanation in confusion before he started to walk over to Pit, causing him to freak out. "No, wait! I'm sorry, I'll leave, I won't bother you, I swear!" Ignoring the pain, the teen started to crawl away under the table and look around for an exit. He didn't have to look far before he found one just to his right. Smiling, he made his way towards his escape on all fours, only making it halfway before the stomping of feet came right behind him and he felt hands grab his right ankle. A sense of Deja vu overcame him and he reflexively kicked back, remembering the events that took place earlier today.

He heard a grunt of pain and felt himself get released from Erik's grip, signaling that he had hit his mark and continued to make his way to the door, reaching it and lifting his hands up to grab the handle. Then he lost his balance and started to fall backward, feeling something pulling at the back of his shirt and throw him back to the table and land in a sitting position. "No! Stop!"

"No! You stop!" He received this response paired with the feeling of Erik's hands on Pit's shoulders, shaking him. Startled, he looked up at the blonde as he continued talking. "You're fine, you're just in shock. Just calm down and breath."

For a moment, he was stunned by what he had said and unknowingly held his breath. When he realized this, he gasped back air into his lungs and looked down at the floor, his eyes shut. "That's it, just breath. Take a second to calm down."

He followed his instructions, feeling a little less panicked even though he could feel his heart pound fast like a drum. "I'm calm now," he said. 

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure." 

Erik sighed to this. "Now, tell me what happened."

Pit took a moment to figure out how he was gonna explain everything that he'd witnessed before he started talking. Erik listened all the while, making Pit uneasy before this person who looked, and sounded like Erik, but not acting like him. "...and here I am now," the boy finished.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else to the story," Erik questioned after a moment.

"Um, yeah," Pit responded. "There's nothing else that I can think of, I think."

"Alright. In any case, it's good to see someone else, well, alive," Erik stated. "Nobody else has come home so I've been here ever since this whole mess started. Also, this isn't my house, coming in here just the best move I could make at the time. Let's look at your hand. The bloody one, I mean."

"Oh, alright." He held up his hand to show Erik, who winced at seeing it. "Alright, I'm no doctor, but something tells me that we need to get that glass out of there."

"Do you know how to do it, well, how to do it right? As in my hand will be okay," Pit asked. 

Erik said nothing to this, leaning closer to Pit's hand to get a closer look. "Hmm, there's two that I can see, that are visible at least. I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Erik? What do you mean, is it gonna hurt?! "You do know how to do this, right?!"

"This might hurt, and that's all I'm gonna say to that. First, I'm gonna need for you to sit properly, as in, using a chair, and I'm gonna need for you to extend your arm over the table."

"I dunno about this, Erik."

"Do you want help, or not? 'Cuz I could just amputate it instead."

"I'll take the help," he frantically responded.

Erik placed a hand on Pit's head. "There ya go, now. I'm gonna help you into the chair, and then we'll work from there. Okay?" It didn't really feel like a question. 

After some trouble, they had gotten Pit into a chair with his arm extended over the table. "Alright, since I don't have any tools, I'm gonna have to do this by hand."

"Do what," Pit asked. "Are you sure you should be doing this?!"

"The sooner we get these out of you the better I say." Pit shuddered in response, having mixed feelings about his situation. "When I say I'm gonna need you to turn away and to shut your eyes as tight as you can, and clench your teeth, you do exactly all of that. Got it?"

"Does it all have to be in that order?"

"Turn around now!" A quick and clear command followed by Pit obediently doing as he said. Turning, shutting, and clenching his teeth all at the same time, expecting pain to course through his arm at any second. When it didn't come, he continued to wait for a few more seconds. He then slowly started to turn his head until he heard a brisk "Don't move!" To which he turned back and shut his eyes once more. What's he waiting for, the brunette thought. 

Then he heard a soft sigh come from Erik before the pain rushed in through his hand. "I'm sorry!" The boy clenched his teeth as he felt the glass slide out from his hand while the pain traveled up his arm. Then the flow of pain stopped for a moment, before it continued once more. He's taking out another shard, thought Pit. The pain continued for moment, the boy gritting his teeth and trying not to make any noise, until the pain stopped flowing, but still able to feel the remnants of it throughout his arm and hand.

Pit turned to look at his hand to see that there wasn't any more glass, nine that he could see at least, but there was blood forming into a small puddle on the table, dripping from his wounds. The sight made him sick immediately, a wave of nausea hitting him at the thought of the glass having been in there not even a minute ago, and now seeing the open wound. 

"I'll be right back," Erik said, taking off towards the second story. By the time Erik left, Pit was already feeling lightheaded, the thought of sleep sounding amazing at this moment in time. 

"Blood," Pit muttered. "My blood..." He tried to focus on something, anything, in a desperate attempt to stay awake, but only able to focus on the bloody hand and table, making him only more freaked out. "My blood..." Vision blurry, he tried to stay upright in the seat, leaning on the table with his good hand. "Blood... My..." The last thing he heard was Erik calling Pit's name as he hit the wooden floor.


End file.
